


Loose Ends

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A chance encounter enables John to fill in a few blanks for an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Loose Ends

She scanned around the room, there was only one seat available, there was someone else at the table, but he seemed to be alone, and there was only the one tray on it . He looked like he was finished anyway , he was looking at his phone .

" Excuse me, is this seat fr……..?"

She didn't finish , she couldn't. 

" Fuck me" he said staring at her", I'm just leaving love, fill your boots " 

" Is that it , nothing else to say John ?"

" Plenty , but you won't want to hear it "

" Go on then Redmond, run away ,.......again."

" I'm doing you a favour love, walking away is way better than the alternative "

" You'll have to stop sometime John, stop and face up to what you did, how you treated me, what you drove me to "

" I,.....I drove you to, ha that's a good one love ?"

" You know it's true "

" Piss off Charlotte, you have never done anything in your life that you didn't want to, and that includes him "

" You forced me out "

" Bollocks "

" You left me no option I ………."

" You left quick as you could , as soon as you found an excuse, any excuse, I know the truth Charlotte, so don't you dare play missus high and mighty with me"

" Know what eh , come on clever clogs, know what ?"

" I know about you and your pencil dicked artist, and the whole sordid affair"

Charlotte flinched, almost imperceptibly, but John knew her well, he saw it.

" You drove me to him if you hadn't………"

" Did you ever meet Natasha ?"

" Who ?"

" Pencil dicks wife Natasha, did you ever meet her, lovely woman, bit like you refined, educated, Oxford you know, degree in Classical literature.represented Canada at netball, surely he mentioned her, no ?"

" Nice try John "

" Try what ?"

" Let me think you know ?"

" Why would I try, I'd have to know you and him had no contact now, wouldn't I?"

Once again she flinched, she always hated John doing or saying something she couldn't correct or argue about.

" I've only got your word……."

" She phoned you Charlie, I know, I was there, I gave her your number and I sat with her while she spoke to you, quietly and calmly "

" Don't call me Charlie you know I….."

" I'll call you what I like love, how you feel or what you like doesn't concern me, not anymore, those days are long gone "

" I didn't know at first "

" So you didn't question his ring ?"

" His what ?"

" Wedding ring Charlie love, you know like , oh sorry you don't have one do you ?" John grinned.

" He didn't………"

" Yes he did Charlie, every picture that you and him are in, he's wearing it, even the one Gemma took the first time that you met him in the gallery, he's wearing it, he always wore it, the pictures of you and him leaving the hotel in Penrith holding hands even shows it "

Charlotte sighed and let her shoulders slump.

" I told you Charlotte I know " John said gently. 

Charlotte was lost for words.

" How long did you wait for him, in Plymouth I mean?" John asked bluntly.

" All day and all night, I booked out the following morning, were you really with her when she phoned me ?"

" Aye "

" I thought she was bluffing, I thought he would eventually turn up "

" No she phoned him first, told him what was what, and what was going to happen if he went with you again , her people were watching "

" Her people?"

" Well people that her dad had hired, his people really, but working in her interest "

Charlotte looked on , shocked.

" Daddy is mega wealthy, it's his money that finances pencil dick, his art is shit apparently "

" He sells "

" Aye to people daddy sends to the gallery, no self respecting buyer would touch his stuff, I mean two grand for a plain black canvas"

" It shows man's fight against ignominy "

" It shows man has been to Homebase for a roller and some blackboard paint "

" Your idea of art is a poster of that tennis bird flashing her arse ,you're in no position to criticise "

"And ?"

" Oh piss off John "

" Not a problem love, see ya " John stood up to go.

" No " Charlotte said grabbing his hand ," wait John, I don't know what happened before the phone call, you obviously do ".

" Yes "

" Tell me John , please "

" She came looking for you, came to our house, she didn't know about me, or that we had split up, she had the two kids wi…….."

" They had children ? " John saw genuine shock on Charlotte's face.

" Aye, two boys, Vincent and Leonardo, typical arty farty names, but nice lads, football mad, right down to earth "

" I honestly didn't know about them "

John looked directly at Charlotte,

" I know you didn't, I can see it " 

" So she came to find me ?"

" Aye ,had the boys with her, I told her who I was, she apologised for what she was about to tell me,I put the boys in the front room wi Fifa on the xbox, and she spilled her guts. Not that it makes any difference now, but she blamed him mostly, you weren't his first dalliance apparently "

"How long had she known ?"

" Months, but she was sort of in denial, but when she saw the photos, and ahem, other evidence……."

" What other evidence?"

" CCTV tapes, from his gallery "

" Eh ?"

" Let's just say you were far more eager to experiment on his floor, than in our bed "

" Please tell me you're joking "

" Nope, straight up Charlotte love, her dad's investigators hacked his system, then her dad showed her " 

" Why did she have the boys with her ?"

" Oh she was leaving him there and then, had flights booked the whole shebang "

" But they're still together, I heard they live in Toronto "

" No they don't, he was told to tell you Toronto "

" By whom ?"

" By her "

" I don't understand "

" She took her boys home that night, she came back herself a few days later, I looked through the backup diary you kept on my ipad,I knew you would be in Plymouth that weekend, and she knew he had a meeting with a dealer there, so we put two and two together "

" Go on " 

" I knew you always stayed in the Hilton. So she phoned him, told him all she knew, made him choose, her and the kids and his posh lifestyle, or you his, whore as she succinctly put it.. He did, give him his due, think about it for two or three seconds, before he chose her, he was in Canada before you even reached Plymouth. Then she phoned you, and told you he'd made his choice."

" Why did you help her ?"

" Because like a fool for that week after you left, I did feel bad like I'd let you down, driven you away, but when she showed up,I realised I was the one who had been hard done by, you were the bad guy, you had been screwing around behind my back for a while "

" Why haven't you told anyone if you believe that ?" Charlotte was beginning to go on the offensive. 

" Because me knowing has been enough, me knowing that the man you loved, really loved dumped you, the fact that it was someone else who really broke your heart, well that made my day love, and the icing on the cake for me is that she sued him for divorce soon after, she was going to use your pictures and home movies as evidence if he contested it. He thought enough of you not to, so instead of the judge getting them, I did "

" You did ?"

" Yes, I haven't watched them yet, and I probably never will, unless I was to hear my name was being blackened if you know what I mean, then I'd have to watch, before I sent them on "

" You're………."

" Older and wiser, Charlotte I really thought that I'd hurt you, and you let me, you let me take all the blame and feel all the guilt, let me and everyone we know think I was a bad guy, and all the time you were shagging him, and looking for an excuse to walk. That phone call you overheard was a passport out for you, your get out of gaol card, but you knowing now what I know, makes it all worthwhile "

" You're a lowlife Redmond , you know that don't you ?" Charlotte snarled venomously. 

" Sticks and stones love, you know that I know, and that's going to eat away at you, bit by tiny bit, the fact that I know you were out whoring when we were together, that I know you're a two timing slapper, that will really hurt you, more than I ever could "

" I suppose she knows ?"

" By she, I suppose you mean Kayleigh?"

" Is that her name is it, suits her, it sounds oh, I don't know common "

" She's never two timed anyone though, it's not in her nature, common or not"

" I bet she just loved that, a juicy bit of gossip for the shop eh ?"

" I didn't tell her, you're in my past not hers"

" Ashamed of what you did "

" Ashamed of who I know "

" Well I hope you got the type of woman you wanted "

" Oh I did Charlie, all that you are, she isn't, she is a warm, loving, gregarious real woman, not a shallow opinionated clothes horse, with delusions of grandeur and a venomous attitude "

" How dare ……."

" She's a grownup Charlie, maybe you should try it eh ?"

Charlotte thought about firing another verbal salvo, but decided against it .

" So what now ?"

" Now ?"

" Yes John , what do we do now ?"

" We, as in us, do nowt love, you can do what you want, me, I'm off home to my wife and kids, I suppose you'll go back to the flat in Brighton with Pixie and Rose, drown yourself in Malbec of an evening, and search for your next intellectual challenge eh ?"

" Aye I suppose so "

" Bye " John walked off.

" Wait a minute John "

" Aye ?"

" How do you know my cats names, and those other things ?"

John tapped the side of his nose, and chuckled. 

As he drove past a few moments later, he saw Charlotte still looking in his direction, a puzzled look on her face. That woman was really going to have to be more careful about what she put on Facebook. 


End file.
